It's Kind of A Long Story
by ImperfectNobody
Summary: So, why is Roxas just sitting outside in the pouring rain? I guess you'll have to read the full story to find out! Future AkuRoku yaoi, aka boy's love. No flames please. Rated M for future lemons!
1. Prequel

**It's Kind of A Long Story**

**A/N: Okay so, this is a VERY short preview to a new story I am planning on starting that is probably going to be freaking amazing! I already have TONS of ideas! So...hopefully I'll actually finish this story. But for now, enjoy the preview. (trust me the chapters will be like 10 times as long I just thought I'd wet your appetite for the story! Okay that sounds perverted...err...JUST ENJOY THE STORY AND REVIEW!)**

**Prequel: The Story of My Life**

The rain cascading all around me as I sit on the cold park bench, is a sight that catches more than just the usual passerby. However, today there is not one person in sight, though it's not like I notice. Or even care. My name is Roxas Strife, and this is the story of my life.

Hot tears stream down my face as a feeling of pain, loss, and shattered trust strike at my core. I bet you're wondering- what could have possibly happened to destroy me so much? What could I have possibly been through to end up this way? Well, it's kind of a long story. And it all starts about eight months ago, when my girlfriend Xion broke up with me.

_/ "Roxas...I just don't love you the way I used to." Xion told me, the two of us tucked into a little corner of the school hallway. Her words hit me like ice. Ice that was so cold it burned a hole right through me. It didn't seem possible. I thought she loved me. She lied to me... I'd given her everything! My virginity, my love, my heart. She had trampled it all. I stood there, frozen in time /_

After that, I promised never to fall in love again. One month later, I was still waking up with nightmares. I was over Xion, but the nightmares didn't stop. They weren't about her in particular, usually it was just nothingness. The unending nothingness of never being loved, and never loving anyone.

I promised myself that very day, I would never love anyone like that again...

However, things just don't ever seem to work out for me.

**SO...Tell my what you think! Are you curious? Want to know why Roxas is sitting in the rain? What will happen? Find out in the thrilling tale: It's Kind of A Long Story!**

**REVIEWS PWEESE! *sets out plate of cookies***


	2. Chapter 1: Late AGAIN!

**A/N: Okay, so welcome to the first chapter of a series I plan to ACTUALLY continue! It's a miracle! However, TRY TO MOTIVATE ME WITH YOUR REVIEWS! Honestly, I am such a procrastinator! Anyways, tell me what you think! This chapter contains refrences to SoRiku. Oh and I might make the chapters longer, but I'm not sure yet. I don't want to overflow you! It depends on how many people want to read it. AKA, the more reviews, the longer and more frequent the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. Or else there would be no girls. Only yaoi. Lots and lots of yaoi. ;)**

**Chapter 1: Late...AGAIN?**

_"Hi! My name is Sora Strife, and I have really spiky light brown hair. My twin brother, Roxas, looks a lot like me, except he's blond. Umm, what else can I say about myself? I just can't believe he hasn't written anything about me in here yet, so I wanted to add myself in... Roxas doesn't know I snuck on his laptop and found his little online journal thing, so shh don't tell him I was here. Okay? 3"_

I rolled my aqua-tinted eyes at the little message I found posted to my blog, courtesy of Sora. Well, that'll be the tenth time I have to change passwords... I thought as sat there, staring at my computer screen and wondering what to type about today. I honestly don't know why I keep this stupid blog going, it's not like anyone reads it. After all, my life is not all that exciting. I typed up a stupid little message about how me and Sora have plans to get his crush to like him. Well, mainly to find out if his crush is gay.

Yes, Sora likes a guy.

Yes, Sora is gay.

I think you probably assumed that from the first part I mentioned, but whatever.

I'm the only one the knows, according to Sora. It wasn't really that hard to find out though, seeing as the boy blushes and stammers around his silver-haired best friend all of the time. Yeah, and if that's not a dead giveaway, the boy left his diary key, yes I did say diary, out in the open. What can I say, I was curious!

If it had been even just two months ago, I would probably understand Sora's crush more. Now, I can barely understand love at all. I mean, I remember what it's like, but I just can't understand why anybody would want to give all of that trust away. It's like handing someone a gun to hold at your heart and trusting them never to pull the trigger. Well, sorry to say, but been there done that and it's not all it's cracked up to be. Sure, the adrenaline was nice while it lasted, but the impact of having your heart ripped out, not so much.

However, I plan to be as supportive of my brother as I can. I mean, even I don't believe in love, doesn't mean he can't. Well, until he gets his heart crushed and ends up in the same situation as me. Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. 'Who the hell pissed in your cheerios?' And to be blunt, Xion.

My best friend, besides Sora, is Demyx. Well, he invited me to his 17th birthday party, which included a ton of people I didn't know because MAN does he know a lot of people. We all went swimming in Demyx's backyard pool, he has a thing for water, but that's besides the point. There was one girl there that particularly sparked my interest from the start. Unlike the rest of the girls, who were either flirting with every guy in sight, or dancing like major ho-bags, she was just sitting in a lawn chair off to the side, licking a popsicle and reading a book. I'd say it was a 'crush at first sight', seeing as I don't really believe in love at first sight, and now love in general. Anyways, I finally got up the courage to go talk to her.

_"What are you reading there?" I asked, peering over her book and smiling. She looked up from the words, her bright blue eyes catching mine. "It's called Maximum Ride. It's about kids who are part bird!" She explained animatedly, causing me to grin wider at her almost nerdy glee. It was cute. She blushed a little as she realized she sounded a little nerdy, but it faded quickly._

_"So, what's your name?" She asked, brushing a piece of her black hair behind one ear. I quietly wondered if it was natural. I realized I was zoning off and quickly caught myself. "I'm Roxas." I said, flashing her a bright smile that Sora once told me could make a blind man see. Yeah, he tends to over-exaggerate. Especially when he wants something from you._

_"Nice to meet you. I'm Xion." She extended her hand to me, and I gladly shook it._

_"So, how's come you're not partying like everyone else seems to be?" I asked curiously. She smiled, the corners of her tiny pink mouth pulling up a bit._

_ "I just can't stop reading this book! I'm a little nerdy..." She admitted glumly,staring down at her feet._

_"No way, it's kind of cute." I admitted with a blush, also staring at my feet._

_"Really? I mean, you don't think I'm weird?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow doubtfully. I only shook my head though._

_"Well, Roxas, I think we could be great friends then." Xion let her teeth show in a smile. I chuckled a little in agreement._

And that's how I first met Xion. We spent the rest of the time not even swimming; we just sat on the lawn chairs, talking for half the night about anything and everything. Finally, it seemed as though we were the last two out there when Demyx came out and teasingly yelled at us to leave or he would turn the sprinklers on, causing both of us to blush and notice for the first time that everyone else had left. She gave me her phone number and we found out that we shared Chemistry class together, which was a little ironic. And, no surprise here, we eventually started dating. And then, their came last month...when she left me suddenly.

I sighed, getting back to reality. I posted my blog update, glancing up the annoying glowing red numbers on the alarm clock on my bedside table. Sora had left already, seeing as he met Riku at the bustop everyday.

**-6:45 AM-**

Oh shit! I jumped out of my chair, hitting my knee on the desk. "Ouch! Damn it!" I started hobbling towards my bedroom door, supporting my knee with one hand and grabbing my bookbag with the other.

"BYE DAD, LOVE YOU!" I shouted as I bolted out of my bedroom and soon the kitchen door, leading my out into the warm almost-fall air. My Dad was sitting at the kitchen table as usual, sipping a mug of coffee and reading a newspaper, and of course my abrupt exit hadn't phased him. He was used to me almost being late anyways. I bolted towards the bustop, just in time to watch the stupid yellow automobile take off, leaving me too far behind to catch up.

"FML!" I growled as I kicked up a pile of dust, coughing as I breathed in the sediment. I settled on just running my way to school, and praying I wouldn't be late. Our school wasn't that far from here anyways, only a block away really. Usually we walked anyways. I took off down the streets, turning left and right at the spots necessary. After about ten minutes, my body now completely drained, I spotted the school. I dragged my feet along, wheezing as I sucked in the cool air. I walked the rest of the way, and by the time I got there I knew I was going to be late for class at least. I ran into the school, glancing at the two hallways and taking the one that would lead me to first period, Algebra 2. I made it there in record time, pushing open the door and looking at my teacher, Mrs. Wayfinder.

"Roxas?" She raised a blueish eyebrow at my abrupt entrance. Yes, she had blue hair, and either it's natural or she dyes her freaking eyebrows.

"I..I..." Wheeze. "I...I'm sorry I'm late, I missed the bus!" I managed, and her aqua-colored eyes widened in understanding.

I heard someone chuckle lightly behind me and turned to see who was behind me. I was shocked to see that I was at eye-level with someone's chest. I looked up, catching unfamiliar emerald green eyes with my own. Man, he was tall... He had bright red spiky hair, and I mean REALLY spiky. Like, I wanted to ask him if he hangs upside down all day or something, and trust me I've seen my share of spiky hair. I also noticed he had two little tear-shaped tattoos underneath his eyes. I raised an eyebrow curiously; was he a new student? I almost felt a little happy realizing I hadn't been the only one late, until I noticed he was holding a bathroom pass. Oh.

"Lost, blondie?" He asked, smirking deviously. Huh? Blondie? What the hell?

"Umm no..." I replied, staring at him like he was crazy. Maybe he was.

"I think you have the wrong class." He informed, his smirk only deepening. Huh? I turned around, looking around the class, and that's when it dawned on me. Math was my first period...LAST semester.

I heard a few giggles from the students, and I turned deep red. "I-I uhh...S-sorry!" I stuttered, waving goodbye to Mrs. Wayfinder as I bolted out the door.

"Axel, can you please make sure Roxas isn't too upset?" I heard the teacher ask, and I blushed harder, ready to make my escape before anyone could embarrass me more. However, the red-head from earlier had made it out of the class before I could.

"Need some help finding your class, blondie?" He teased. Wow, thanks . Because this guy_totally_isn't going to embarrass me more.

"No I do not, jackass! And my name is Roxas!" I spit, glaring at him with annoyance and embarrassment.

"Whatever you say." The red-head said sarcastically, a hint of his earlier smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Thanks for nothing, ginger." I growled, throwing the blondie comment back in his face as I turned on my heals, heading towards Chemistry class.

"I'm not a ginger." He grumbled childishly, and I smiled in success. "Name's Axel, A-X-E-L.. Got it memorized?" He informed as I stomped off.

I could tell this guy was going to be a real pain in my ass.

**So, there you have it! Roxas meets Axel! :) Oh! Almost forgot! Want to check out Roxas' blog?**

**www. roxasstrife . blogspot . com**

**Random Question of the day: If you could marry one KH boy, who would it be?**

**(Or girl if you want) ^**


	3. Chapter 2: I Always Get Dragged Into

**A/N: Yes I am doing it! I am continuing this story and I love it! This chapter is freaking amazing okay! I love it! Best chapter of a story I have ever written! And the longest too! So...PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! *gives gummy bears to everyone***

**Disclaimer: Psh. You wish I owned KH.**

**Chapter 2: I Always Get Dragged Into These Things...**

"Okay, okay...Explain this again?" I raised an eyebrow at my brunette twin. It was already lunch time and my embarrassment from this morning was all but forgotten. I'm sure I would be hearing the occasional snicker throughout the day, but so far so good. As for what I was asking Sora about, it was his plan to 'woo' Riku. And let me tell you, his face was the reddest I've ever seen it.

He sighed, looking more embarrassed than actually angry. "Okay, so we sneak into his bedroom window, leave a secret admirer note, and then we climb back out the window before he sees us! It's so simple Roxas!" Sora exclaims, but not loud enough for anyone to hear us. Riku had to stay after class to make up a test, so he's not sitting beside my twin like usual.

"Won't he think that's kind of creepy? I mean...you sneak into his bedroom...leave an unsigned note. That kind if sets off my 'stalker radar'." I half-tease, but it's true.

"Well where else am I supposed to leave it! He keeps a lock in his locker." Sora pouted, pushing out his plump pink lower lip. He seemed really determined to do this, but the idea seemed a little improbable to me. He widens his icy blue eyes though, giving me his infamous 'puppy dog eyes'. Nope. Not gonna work!

"Why don't you just tell him that you like him, straight out?" I ask curiously. I mean, if he wants Riku to know, can't he just tell him directly?

"B-because...I mean I don't even think he's gay! W-what if he thinks I'm gross? What if he hates me?" Sora worried, taking a tiny bite out if his apple, splashing me with juice still. Ew.

"Well, then he doesn't deserve you. And either way, I couldn't see Riku being that hard on you, Sora. He's your best friend." I remind, taking a sip of my chocolate milk and relishing in the moisture. I close my eyes, relaxing for a moment.

"We're still going with the plan. Today after school, while Riku is in Kung Fu class." Sora whines, and the relaxation has evaporated. I still keep my eyes shut though, slowly tracing my temples with my fingertips.

"Sora! Roxas!" I hear the familiar chipper voice call from the cafeteria entrance. Demyx, in all his hyperactive glory. I still keep my eyes shut, however. I hear him stop next to me, and I can almost swear I hear a second pair of feet walking behind him. I shrug, and without peeking through my tightly closed eyes, I pick up my apple, biting into it.

"I hope you guys don't mind! I invited a friend to sit with us." Demyx says, and I don't get time to open my eyes before the visitor speaks.

"Oh, hey blondie. Long time no see." I nearly choke as I hear those words. No...It can't be! My eyes pop open, I turn my head towards the voice, and my jaw drops.

"What are you doing here?" I send a glare to the red-head, but it doesn't seem to have much effect on him. He merely shrugs it off.

"Hey now, hey now! Don't get your panties in a twist! I was invited here by my good friend." Axel swings his arm over Demyx's shoulder, grinning evilly.

"Panties? I'm not a girl. Or a cross dresser." I inform, oblivious to the confused looks being passed between my brother and Demyx.

"Aww that's too bad. You'd make a hot nurse." Axel's firey red eyebrows twitch suggestively and I honestly can't tell if he's serious or not. I decided to ignore the comment and just roll my eyes.

"You two know each other?" Demyx asks, as if the answer isn't obvious by now. He takes a seat across from Sora, leaving Axel to sit across from me. Of course.

"We had a little run in this morning." I sigh, hoping Axel will just leave it at that. Of course he doesn't, big surprise.

"It would seem that blondie here forgot his schedule and came into the wrong class." I shoot the red-head a glare that says 'you are so dead' but he just smiles back. I look over to Sora and Demyx, who appear to be trying to hold in their laughter, both of them bent on not being the first to crack, as if it's a contest.

I'm not sure who lost exactly, but all I know is that they have to hold their sides, cramping from laughing too much.

"Oh whatever. I'm sure you have plenty of things to be embarrassed about." I argue, pointing my finger at him. Axel merely raises an eyebrow, and before he can respond, I pick up my tray, then wait for Demyx and Sora to join me. And now Axel too. We all walk over to the trashcans, dumping our trays and heading back over to our seats.

"So, how do you know Axel?" I ask Demyx curiously as I sit back down, making sure to shoot the red-head a glare.

"We've been friends for a couple years actually. We met at a 7-11." Demyx replies, looking off into the distance like he was in some movie with flashbacks. I roll my eyes, but he doesn't notice.

"Yeah, he caught me slurping from the soft-serve machine." Axel smiles, the corners of his lips almost reaching his emerald-shaded eyes. "This mullet-haired bastard almost got me fired too!" Axel teases, elbowing Demyx lightly, causing him to erupt into girlish giggles. It's a good thing we all know he's gay. If not there would probably be some speculation about his giggles.

"Are you still working there?" Demyx asked once his laughter slows, raising an eyebrow. Axel gave an evil smile.

"Yup." He let his lips pop together at the end.

The bell interrupts us, signaling that it's time to go to class. I groan audibly, actually enjoying the banter between my friend and Axel. He actually didn't seem like TOO bad of a guy, aside from his tendency to embarrass the hell out of me. Get past that though and maybe we could actually be friends. Emphasis on the maybe.

School flies by, and pretty soon I'm standing in my room, dressed in all black and next to my twin, who is wearing similar attire.

"I still don't get why we have to dress like cat burglars." I roll my eyes and look over at my twin, who is holding small mysterious black case in his hand.

"So we blend in with the shadows! Like ninjas!" He jumps up, throwing a fist in the air like some glorified Power Ranger. Really Sora? I don't respond, but just give a tiny smirk. He brings the tiny black case thing up to his eyes, looking along it until he sees the opening, sliding his finger into it and popping it open. I lean over, trying to get a good look inside.

"What is it?" I ask, seeing nothing but a little plastic square thing with black powder inside. My twin smiles, sticking his fingers in the black substance, and swiping it across either side of his face.

"Why in the hell do you have makeup?" I ask, eyes widening. Did he really go out and buy black makeup just for this?

"I borrowed it from Kairi. She never wears it so I asked her if Aerith could have it." He explained, even though I could never see our motherly older sister wearing black makeup.

"Okay...but I'm not putting that on..." I eye him warily, and he gets the most evil look on his face.

"Aww c'mon Roxy..." He whines, pouting and getting closer, the black makeup still all over his fingers.

"No way!" I back up slowly, tripping over my discarded jeans and landing on the carpeted floor. "Ow..." I rub the back of my head, momentarily forgetting that my brother still has that evil look in his eye. He takes that particular moment, of course, to jump me. Literally. I find myself pinned between his legs, his fingers swiping over my cheeks.

"I win!" He hops up, grinning to my dismay.

"Stupid pants..." I stand up kicking my jeans across the room. I really hate it when he wins. Which rarely happens. Unless he gives me the puppy-dog face, which I find really hard to turn down. Yeah, good luck dealing with this lovesick puppy-dog, Riku.

"Ready to go?" I ask, ignoring the fact that he still has that annoying smile of victory splashed across his face.

"Ready as ever!" He announces, doing that stupid Power Ranger pose again.

I think my eyes might have rolled right out of my head.

**-Outside of Riku's bedroom window-**

"Okay so you have the note, right?" I ask my twin for probably the tenth time. He sighs, nodding and pulling a white piece of paper out of his pocket, smiling nervously. I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. It actually works slightly. We have that effect on each other, being twins and all. It's actually kind of freaky how close our emotions and thought waves are. it's just like they say, two bodies, one soul.

"And Riku's Kung Fu class started about ten minutes ago?" My eyes flick to then silver watch my wrist. The only spot of color on me besides my blond hair seeing as Sora insisted that we dress like ninjas... 4:12, I read off of the tiny clock.

"Yup. Now C'mon! Let's go!" He exclaims, somehow still managing to keep hushed. He pushes up the window, crawling into the tiny opening he has created.

I wait for few moments, before I see my twin's aqua eyes peering at me from above. he reaches out a gloved hand, and I use it to pull myself up. I have no idea why I agreed to this. Why does he need me here anyways? All he has to do is put the paper on Riku's bed and go.

We look around the room, which is familiar to both of us but more so to Sora. We're both his friends, but to be honest I grew closer to Demyx, while Sora and Riku became nearly inseparable. Best friends.

Sora smiles lightly, walking over to Riku's bed and closing his eyes, as if he is deliberating whether or not he should really go through with this.

"Look! How was I supposed to know they would cancel class?" A familiar voice can be heard from somewhere outside of the room. I look over to Sora, both of our eyes widening in shock.

"Shit!" I half-whisper, thinking of making a run for it out the window, but I don't think we have time.

"Well I'm sorry for wasting your gas money Sephiroth, but it's not my fault 's daughter happened to go into labor!" We hear Riku yell, apparently to his step-brother. I freeze, still not sure of what to do. Suddenly, I feel a hand wrap around my wrist. I glance over at my twin, who starts pulling me into Riku's closet. He shuts the door, just in time. We hold out breath, our bodies pressed against the tiny closet's walls. _Please don't let him open his closet_.

I hear the door to Riku's bedroom open, a few things being tossed about, and then the creaking of his metal bed.

I peer through the crack, seeing Riku distracted, reading a book.

"Sor, we really need to come out of the closet..." I whisper, then realize my words can be taken two ways and have to hold back laughter. Sora doesn't seem to notice though in his state of stress.

"N-no...What if he catches us?" Sora whimpers, grabbing my hand. I can't just leave him here.

"Fine, I'll stay...but we're going to have to get out of here sometime and-" I look over to Sora, only able to seem him from the dim light shining in through a crack. He seems to be zoning out, looking at something. I sigh, sitting down in a corner, taking out my cellphone, and texting Demyx, glad it is on silent. Maybe he can help us out here...

_'Hey, Dem...Long story short me and Sora are kind of stuck in Riku's closet... Can u help us out here? Distract him or something?' _I send, waiting for a reply. A few minutes later he replies.

_'Sure thing, but u hav to promise to explain l8ter. It might be a while cuz Zexy is here right now...' _I read, sighing and rolling my eyes.

_'Fine. Just come as soon as you can.' _I respond, closing my eyes. Might as well take a nap while we wait.

**-Sora's POV-**

I feel my breath hitch as I peer out of the crack in the door, watching as Riku sets his book down, slowly lifting up his plain white t-shirt, revealing his taught and lightly tanned stomach. There is a small trail of silver hair, which dips beneath the top of his jeans, teasing me as I watch his muscles ripple. I feel like a pervy old man, but I can't help but look at his form. What happens next is what surprises me. I watch as his right hand goes up to one of his small pink nubs, rolling it around between his graceful fingers. I take in a deep breath as I hear his breathy moan fill the room, it's almost intoxicating...Addicting...

I break my trance, looking over to Roxas who seems to have fallen asleep, his cellphone still in hand. I roll my eyes, wondering how long we're going to be trapped in here. Then I feel my cheeks flush, realizing that if Riku is going to do what I think he's going to do...I'm going to have to sit here and listen to it... Be tortured by it...

I sit down on the ground, resisting the urge to be a peeping Tom.

I don't know how long I sit there listening to the telltale signs of Riku suckling his fingers, running them over his chest a few times, before I hear a zipper go down and a loud breathy moan from my silver-haired crush. I try not to think about what he is doing, but I fail majorly as I feel my pants tighten around my growing arousal. I thank God that Roxy is asleep. I close my eyes, putting my hand on top of my clothed member, as if to will it away, which I am sure at this point is a ridiculous thought.

"S...sora!" My eyes pop open at the sound of my name. At first, I think that Riku must have caught me...But by the way that it was said... I glance over to Roxas, who is still sleeping.

"Sora...oh Sora..." I hear Riku's voice moan over and over, and I don't think I've ever been more turned on.

Am I hearing things, or did my crush just touch himself...thinking about me?

**Ooooh! So, is Sora hearing things? Probably not... But anyways! Reviewers get a kiss from Axel!**

**Axel: WTF!**

**Me: Do it or I put your chakrams in a wood chipper.**

**Axel: Fuck you.**

**Me: I love you too Axel!**


End file.
